A glimpse of the Past
by BlackCougar
Summary: One post only, cave scene rewritten


I've always wondered this, what would happen if Luke didn't take his weapons into the tree like Yoda first suggests.

well part of this I was watching the movie last night copying line for line, mainly because I want the effect of changing part of the scene to feel more realistic, so part of this is not my doing

George Lucas and his writters are genuises and those parts belong to him, I do not own Star Wars, I do not get paid for writting these scenes nor can I take credit for a good portion of the scene either.

well here it is a one post only  
--------------------  
_"Luke grabs onto a vine and swings across a small pond ending the swing with flip over a tree stump with Yoda on his back. Every time he did his runs through the swamps, Yoda always tagged along on his back. "Yes, the jedi strength flows from the force, but beware of the darkside, fear anger aggression, the darkside are they, easily they flow quick to join you in a fight, once you start down the dark path forever will it dominate your destiny; consume you it will. As it did Obi Wan's apprentice"_

He stopped in front of a dark cave, Luke turned his head slightly behind him. "Vader. How will I know the good side from the bad?"

"You will know, when you're calm, at peace, passive. A Jedi uses the force for knowledge and defense, never for attack. That is why a Jedi never craves adventure and excitement." Yoda replied noticing his apprentice's attention was completely distracted. Yoda took that time tossing a silver bar into the air. Luke quickly activated his lightsaber slicing the bar into six pieces. "Yes the force is with you." Yoda said feeling satisfied.

"But how…"

"No more questions will I answer for today. Now clear your mind." Yoda said stopping Luke from saying more.

Luke's attention was diverted back to the tree lowering Yoda off his back. He looked around feeling a disturbance in the force. "Something's not right, I feel cold death." He said turning his attention Yoda.

Yoda sat down on a tree stump and began stirring his gimmer stick in a puddle. He stopped and looked up, "that place is strong with the darkside, a place of evil, then you must go."

Luke felt uncertain, was he really ready for that kind of test. "What's in there?" He questioned the old Master.

"Only what you take with you." Yoda replied.

Luke looked uncertain looking from Yoda back to the tree, he started walking towards the tree picking up his weapons and placing the belt around his waist.

"Your weapons, you will not need them." Yoda said watching for Lukes reactions." 

Luke started thinking, weighing the pros and cons of taking his weapons into the tree or not. Did he need the weapons or didn't he? He could tell that Yoda was confident he didn't need his weapons. He hesitated, he started to buckle the belt in place then in one swift motion he took the belt off, he started walking forward again when he stopped and looked behind him where his weapons was sitting on a rock.

Luke turned on his heal and started walking back to where his weapons laid, but suddenly stopped and making up his mind walked back to the tree feeling it was the right decision. He slowly approached the tree looking for the entrance; he noticed a large slug off to the right of him noticing a hole. It was dark inside, he thought with a grimace knowing that he should've grabbed a flashlight at least. Luke looked down looking for a place to rest his foot on; there were roots that acted like steps. He slowly felt along the side of the walls, moving his foot down testing the ground to make sure it wouldn't shift when he placed his whole weight down.

He walked into the cave keeping his senses on high alert for anything that might await him in the cave. Suddenly the scene changed to a balcony on a planet he didn't recognize. There was a waterfall off in the distance, birds were happily chirping away. The green trees swayed in the wind, while beasts grazed off in the distance. The sun was just beginning to set, a golden color filling the blue sky. An older woman that looked like an older version of Leia walked out of a room holding two bundles. She looked sad lightly talking to each baby in her arm. Luke reached out as he heard the whispered words in his head, like a dream long forgotten. "Remember who you are, please forgive me, I love you both and this is for your own protection." He watched as the older woman rocked both babies in her arms lightly back and forth, silent tears running down her cheeks. "Please forgive me."

Luke felt confusion wash over him, he didn't understand why he could hear the whispered words not unless…. Was that his mother? And did that mean he had a twin sibling? That's the only thing that made sense to him. The dream was showing him his most desired wishes. But who was his twin? A dark shadow walked out of the room and over to the older woman, the heavy breathing of Darth Vader he thought with panic. He wanted to shout out a warning for her to run back into the room, he lost his voice and could not speak but to his amazement horror watched as Vader placed an arm protectively around the older woman, she nuzzled her head into his armor crying heavily.

Two more shadows walked forward taking the twins from her arms, he recognized one of them as being a younger Ben and the other he didn't recognize. Luke shouted out, shooting force lightning from his fingertips decapitating Vader's head from his shoulders. The head rolled to his feet as the rest of the figures disappeared. He looked down feeling horrified at his actions. Part of the mask blew up revealing Lukes face and not the imagined face of Darth Vader. Luke felt more confusion kneeling down trying to figure out what it all meant. He sat there for several minutes the message coming clear in his mind, if he wasn't careful he could become Vader.   
-------------------------  
Yoda looked down at the ground as Artoo beeped sadly, one thing clearly on his mind. Luke failed his test. Now he needed to explain everything to him. He knew the young Jedi will be able to piece everything together and in time will realize what the dream meant about his parents past. He looked up as Luke walked out of the tree looking down cast.

"Not exactly what you had in mind did you?" Yoda questioned the horrified young Jedi.

Luke shook his head sitting on the ground, placing his head in between his arms, silently crying, if he wasn't careful he could follow his fathers path into darkness, he also needed to figure out who his twin was, one sentence escaping in between his breaths, "I cannot kill my father."  
----------------------------------   
Well what do you think?


End file.
